


Stretch and Bucky Get Cozy

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A fic for Canadian_BuckBeaver, I hope you like it love!





	Stretch and Bucky Get Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/gifts).



Bucky was walking home, feet crunching in the snow, holding her tail slightly off the cold ground. Her fur managed to help keep her warm but she still had to wear a heavy winter coat in order to keep out the extreme cold. Her teeth chittered softly as a cold wind cut through her coat, sending a chill down her spine. She needed to get home quickly, the weather was starting to turn nasty and she did not really feel like being caught out here when the main part of the storm hit.

She picked up her pace, clutching the coat tight to her chest, head down as she made her way down the street. She wasn’t paying attention when she ran into something, knocking her back into the growing pile of snow on the sidewalk. “Whoa! Bucky? What the hell are you doing out here?” A tall familiar skeleton towering over her with a surprised look on his face.

“I had to go out and run some errands.” Bucky explained as Stretch reached down and helped her up, his sockets going wide at the touch of her paw. “You’re absolutely freezing. Come on. I know a short cut home.” Stretch lifted her body easily into his arms, holding her close to his soft orange hoodie. Bucky too cold to bother trying to tell him she could make it on her own. She buried herself against his hoodie, trying to warm herself up.

Within a few moments Stretch opened the front door to the house, quickly making his way upstairs and going into the bedroom, closing the door behind them as he placed her on the bed, dropping a blanket over her smaller body. Bucky couldn’t stop shivering. Her poor nose was freezing, so cold it was almost painful. Stretch went and grabbed two more large blankets before coming over and taking off her coat and quickly proceeding to wrap one of the blankets around her body.

Bucky curled into Stretch’s arms as he lay down, layering the other blankets atop them both, hands rubbing at her back slowly. “There we go. Just gotta warm you right on up. If you wanted to do errands you could’ve told me. It’s like ten below outside.” Stretch mumbled as he held her close to him, her teeth still chattering together as she tried to warm herself up.

She couldn’t respond just yet as shivers wracked through her small body, Stretch wrapping his long body around hers, keeping her close, sharing the body heat. It was silent for a moment as she started to warm up little by little, wincing as she flexed her feet. Stretch noticed and looked down at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked and she shook her head. “Nothing. Just my feet are starting to get a little more feeling into them and they kinda sting. That’s all.” Bucky explained, feeling Stretch’s hand run over her small body over the covers that were wrapped tightly around her so she couldn’t move.

“You know,” Stretch’s voice dropped an octave, hitting that sweet spot that Bucky knew all too well as she felt his fingers slip under the blanket she was wrapped in, “I think I know of a way to help warm you up faster.” Bucky’s cheeks flushed under her fur as she looked up at Stretch who was smirking as his long fingers ran over her leg, brushing through her fur up to her hip. She gasped as his thumb brushed against her clit over her pants. He chuckled as he brought his face to hers, kissing her parted lips slowly, deliberately.

Bucky tried to wriggle free as his thumb rubbed tantalizingly slow over her pants, but the blanket was wrapped too tightly around her torso, keeping her arms pinned to her sides as they kissed. It wasn’t long before she started to heat up, her breathing heavy when he used one hand to pull her pants off, the skeleton moving underneath the covers quickly, hiding his face from view as Bucky gulped, confused as to what he was doing. Only to inhale sharply when she felt something warm and wet run the length of her slit, his tongue swirling around her clit.

“S-stretch…” She breathed as he hummed against her entrance, plunging his tongue into her as she arched her back, eyes fluttering in pleasure. His long tongue curled up inside of her, brushing against that sensitive spot that made her legs shiver, tightening around Stretch’s skull, earning another hum from him as she felt him move lower down on the bed. Bucky peeked down to see the lump under the blanket of Stretch’s skull as he moved on her, making her fight to keep from making too much noise.

She wanted to move so badly, but the blanket was like a vice around her torso, only allowing small movements as Stretch’s tongue continued to explore her core, the tip of his muscle brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her clit being stimulated with his teeth. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her mouth when Stretch pulled away from her slick entrance. He chuckled as he pulled the covers from his face, tongue licking his mouth lewdly.

“Oh? Did you want more? I figured you were warm enough already.” He teased as he sat up on his knees, the blankets pooling behind him as she squirmed a little, helplessly trapped. “Stretch. Please? I-I’m still so cold…” She stuttered, and she was…well a little bit anyways. Stretch chuckled, pulling the hem of his shorts down, his large barbed member springing free. There were two rows of soft curved barbs on the underside of his shaft, a silver piercing glinting in the low light of the bedroom.

She shivered with anticipation as his long fingers slowly stroked his shaft, teasing and watching her expressions turn to frustrated need. He chuckled as he leaned over her smaller body, the head of his impressive cock brushing against her slick entrance. “You want this?” He breathed as he hovered over her shuddering frame, making her breath hitch as she tried to get more friction. It only made his grin grow wider as he purposefully rubbed it against her folds, just barely slipping between them before pulling away.

“Stars Stretch…Please…” She whimpered as she looked up at him over her. He smirked and pressed against her entrance once more, this time, pushing past her folds and into her core, slowly impaling her smaller body onto his large shaft. His barbs rubbed deliciously against her insides as she adjusted to his size, hearing him curse under his breath as he managed to almost fully sheathe himself inside of her tight walls. Bucky moaned as he started to move, slowly at first as he didn’t want to hurt her. The soft barbs scraping against her as he moved, hitting all the right spots as Stretch’s hips rocked into hers.

“Fuck…Bucky…” He groaned as he leaned over her, her face at his ribcage, his skull just above hers, pressed into the pillows. She could hear the skeleton’s breathing rattle in his chest as he moved slowly, a slight tremor rattling his bones. She knew that he was holding back for fear of hurting the smaller beaver but right now…right now she could care less. “Stretch…move faster…please…I need more” She moaned as Stretch took a shaky breath, running his tongue over his teeth as he bucked his hips into her.

The lanky skeleton groaned as he pumped harder into her, Bucky moaning loudly as Stretch’s long fingers gripped the blankets tightly, the creaking of the bed dwarfed only by the lewd sounds the two of them were making. The slick, wet sounds of his thick shaft penetrating her tight walls muffled slightly by the heavy blankets. Bucky’s body began to tense, the familiar pool of heat gathering with each powerful thrust into her. She moaned out his name, body hot under the blankets, as Stretch started to twitch inside of her, his thrusting turning wild and jerky.

“S-shit…I’m so fu-fucking close Bucky…Cum…Cum with me baby.” He groaned, moving his skull next to her cheek, kissing her sloppily as she began to tighten around him, the barbs and the piercing rubbing against her insides, driving her over the edge. She cried out loudly, arching into him as he pumped wildly into her. He cursed under his breath as she felt him release, heat filling her up inside, so much so that it started to spill out from around his twitching cock.

The two remained where they were for a moment, panting heavily as they basked in the afterglow, a final shiver running down Stretch’s spine before he pulled out with a soft lewd sound, laying down next to her. “Better?” He asked, sockets slowly starting to drift close as he wrapped his long arms around her, nuzzling her lovingly. Bucky nodded with a soft smile, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his embrace as he covered them up with the other blankets. “Better.” Stretch smiled lazily,Bucky nuzzling her nose into his rib cage happily as he held her tightly.

 


End file.
